Shooting Star
by IJustWantMoreKlaine
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si el lugar de haber sido becky quien disparo fue un lunático homofóbico? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido Kurt el que estaba en el baño encerrado? ¿Qué hubiera pasado que haya sido Kurt el que intento entrar al aula de coro al salir de su escondite? ¿que hubiera pasado si le disparan intentando entrar? ¿Qué hará Blaine? ONE-SHOT


**Glee no me pertenece... lamentablemente.**

* * *

- Bien chicos a trabajar – dijo el señor shue antes de dar un pequeño aplauso…

Un disparo. Silencio. Caras aterradas. Posiciones de defensa.

Otro disparo.

Pánico, luces fuera, cosas tiradas por el piso, new directions escondiéndose como pueden. Un Cheerio Blaine se esconde tras el piano, aterrado, con el corazón a mil por hora, con lágrimas amenazando caer de sus ojos.

Silencio otra vez. El sonido de un metrónomo tirado en el piso marcando el compás. Sollozos.

Blaine estaba aterrado, la mente nublada por el miedo, aunque el pareciera el más tranquilo de todos, porque interiormente estaba destrozado. No pensaba con claridad. Pero algo importante hizo que su mente se despejara:

- Esperen… ¡¿Dónde esta Kurt?! – dijo alarmado, en voz muy alta. – Dios se quedó en el baño, le dije que se apurara, ¡él dijo que vendría rápido! – dijo perdiendo totalmente la calma. El amor de su vida estaba en peligro.

- SHHH – le sisearon todos. Blaine volvió a callarse, pero interiormente tenía unas ganas intensas de gritar.

Blaine se deslizó fuera de su escondite hasta donde se encontraba el señor Shue, se puso de pie y trató de cruzar la puerta, pero el señor shue se lo impidió, ayudado de la coach beiste.

- NO! NO ENTIENDEN! KURT ESTA ATRAPADO! POR FAVOR DEJENME! DEBO SALVARLO! – sollozó.

- Shhh! No lo entiendes? Estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de todos aquí! – susurró el señor shue.

De pronto se oyeron pasos apurados cerca de la sala de coro. A Blaine se le heló la sangre al reconocer el sonido de los zapatos finos contra el suelo.

Kurt

Alguien forcejeaba la puerta, se podían oir los ruego de la persona al otro lado, Blaine reconoció la voz de Kurt, cortada por las lágrimas y el llanto. Luego volvió a correr hasta la otra puerta volviendo a forcejearla, pero sin éxito. Blaine trató de forcejear nuevamente para ir a la puerta, pero fue impedido nuevamente por la coach beiste y Will.

Otro disparo. Un grito de dolor. El sonido seco de un cuerpo contra el suelo.

- NO! –grito Blaine forcejeando aun más duro pero rindiéndose dejándose caer, llorando, destrozado – Se ha ido – sollozó contra el hombro de Will – se ha ido – repitió innumerables veces.

Todos lloraron la perdida, aun cuando la mayoría de ellos no lo conocía. Los viejos miembros de ND, los que conocían a Kurt como a la palma de su mano, lloraron a más no poder, tal y como lo hacía Blaine. Su ángel, su razón para vivir, el amor de su vida… se había ido.

Al otro lado de la puerta un herido Kurt, con una bala enterrada en su pierna derecha, desangrándose en el piso. Fue todo tan rápido. Él estaba en el baño, acomodándose su cabello y su uniforme cheerio, cuando sonaron los disparos. Se escondió en uno de los baños, rogando porque Blaine viniera a salvarlo, pero no vino. Salió con valentía hacia la sala de coro, trató de forcejear la puerta pero nada, cada vez más desesperado, con las lagrimas cayendo libremente por su rostro, corrió a la otra puerta pero sin éxito.

Un hombre vestido de negro, alto, fornido, con un arma en la mano lo divisó. Kurt se heló y trató sollozando que abrieran la puerta. El hombre apunto directo al estómago de Kurt, proporcionándole asi una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Las manos del hombre tambalearon un poco, el arma se desvió, apretó el gatillo y la bala se enterró en la pierna de Kurt haciéndolo caer. El hombre pensando que había cumplido con su misión, se alejó de él, en busca del resto de los maricones de esa escuela para darles fin.

Un gran charco de sangre quedó bajo la pierna de Kurt, ahora completamente ensangrentada. Parte de su sangre se filtró bajo la puerta del coro. Kurt se sentía débil, sentía que la vida empezaba a salir de su cuerpo, pero se mantuvo fuerte. Como pudo se arrastró de vuelta al baño, dejando un camino de sangre en el transcurso. A duras penas entró. Con la poca fuerza que tenía, remangó su pantalón, ver el agujero en su pierna, acompañado de su propia sangre le dieron nauseas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la bala lo había atravesado completamente. Se quitó su camiseta de cheerio y la amarró con fuerza cobre la herida, gritando y sollozando ante la acción, con el objetivo de detener el sangrado. Cada vez le costaba más hacer el trabajo. Sus parpados se sentían pesados y estaba más pálido de lo normal. Un gran charco de sangre decoraba ahora el piso del baño. Sin nada más que hacer, dejó su cuerpo ceder ante el cansancio, cayendo en la inconciencia.

Blaine estaba hecho un desastre, lloraba desconsoladamente en el hombro de Sam, quien a su vez abrazaba a brittany, quien le daba palabras de consuelo a Blaine.

- No te preocupes Blaine, Kurt ahora esta con los demás unicornios. Podremos ir a visitarlo algún día. – decía inocentemente la rubia entre lágrimas.

Un grito femenino llamó la atención de todos. Voltearon a ver que era, Blaine tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente de Sam para no caer inconsciente.

Sangre.

Blaine supo al instante que esa era la sangre de su ángel. El solo pensamiento le hizo romper nuevamente en llanto. Blaine volvió hacia su lugar ayudado de brittany, ambos escucharon un BIP y se voltearon a ver a artie quien tenia en su mano su celular con la luz de la video cámara encendida.

- Artie que haces? – pregunto atónito Blaine.

- Estas pueden ser nuestras ultimas palabras – dijo con la voz ronca del llanto. Blaine asintió y artie apunto con la cámara hacia Blaine.

- Kurt, amor, sé que no podrás ver este video porque…- un nuevo sollozo -… porque ya no estás aquí. Pero quiero que sepas que donde quiera que estés ahora mismo, nunca dejaré de amarte. Me hubiera gustado poder estar ahí contigo, para poder al menos intentado protegerte. Pero no te preocupes, ángel, que ahora estas con los tuyos, ahora podrás ver a tu madre, sé que ella te recibirá con sus brazos y sus alas abiertas para recibirte. – otro sollozo – te amo Kurt. Te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte. – una pequeña risa – sí, Kurt, igual que la canción. – Blaine tapó sus labios con ambas manos y dejo salir un pequeño beso a la cámara. – Hasta siempre ángel.

Artie apagó la cámara con lagrimas en los ojos. Le asintió y se dirigió hacia el resto de ND. Al cabo de unos minutos, Blaine se dio cuenta de que el señor shue y la coach beiste se habían quedado dormidos de tanto llorar. Se levanto decidido, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, caminó hasta la puerta donde yacía la sangre ahora seca. La abrió, esperando encontrar a su ángel, tendido, sin vida, sin esa luz en sus ojos azules, sin esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Pero para su sorpresa no encontró nada. Solo un gran charco carmesí estaba en el suelo. Blaine se fijó en la franja roja irregular que iba en dirección hacia el baño. Con pasos cautelosos fue hasta allá, seguido de Sam quien no le paraba de susurrar que se detuviera. Abrió la puerta, sintiéndola un poco más pesada de lo normal. Bajo la vista y se encontró con la peor imagen que se pudo haber imaginado: Kurt, pálido, sin vida en el suelo, en un gran charco de sangre que se esparcia por el suelo como si alguien hubiera estado arrastrándose por ahí, el castaño con el pecho desnudo y con la espalda y parte de su abdomen con sangre, Su pierna amarrada con la camiseta faltante. Blaine casi se desmaya nuevamente.

Blaine se dejó caer al lado de Kurt, sin importarle que se manchara las rodillas de su pantalón con sangre. Acarició el cabello de este, con una mirada de amor en sus ojos llenos de lagrimas. Kurt se removió un poco, soltando una pequeña respiración.

- Estas vivo – pensó Blaine.

Blaine con la fuerza que tenía recogió a Kurt en brazos y con la ayuda de Sam que también estaba atonito ante lo que veian sus ojos, lo llevaron a la sala de coro. Entraron en pánico cuando escucharon pasos cerca de ahí. El señor shue los recibió en la puerta con una clara señal de enojo y antes de que el criminal los viera, entraron.

- Blaine que demonios te sucede? Pudiste haber muerto, pudo haber muerto sam! – dijo el señor shue claramente desconcertado de que uno de sus alumnos haya arriesgado si propia vida solo para recoger el cadáver de su novio.

- Señor Shue, Kurt está vivo, no me importa nada en este momento, él esta vivo – dijo acariciando el cabello de Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa y más lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Ok, quien sabe primeros auxilios aquí? – dijo en voz o suficientemente alta como para que los escucharan el resto.

- Yo – dijo Finn levantándose de su escondite. – Carole es enfermera, ella nos enseñó a kurt y a mí primeros auxilios. – Finn se arrodilló al lado de su hermanastro para examinar mejor la herida – Claramente no hay nada que hacer aquí…- sus palabras hicieron que Blaine entrar en pánico -… Kurt hizo un buen trabajo.

Blaine acomodó a Kurt con la cabeza en su regazo con la esperanza de que despertara. Acariciándole su cabello y dándole unos cuantos besos en sus labios. A la media hora Kurt despertó gimiendo de dolor.

- Bebé? Bebe por favor despierta – susurró Blaine a su novio.

- Blaine? Por favor sálvame – susurró kurt con una voz casi audible.

- Shh shh amor estas a salvo, no te preocupes – Blaine dijo con una ligera sonrisa, la cual fue borrándose cuando vio que Kurt empezaba a cerrar los ojos – no, amor, no cierres los ojos, por favor – dijo desesperado.

- Estoy cansado – susurró.

- Es por la falta de sangre, pero estarás bien, cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe te pondrás bien. – dijo cariñosamente.

- Está bien

En lo que quedó de su encierro, Blaine trató de que Kurt no se durmiera por nada del mundo, hablándole de todo y de nada, sacándole pequeñas sonrisas y una que otra risita débil.

Finalmente un equipo del FBI lograron liberarlos y encerrar al psicópata. Apenas la policía diviso al joven ensangrentado, llamaron a una ambulancia. Kurt, según lo que dijeron los médicos, tuvo suerte. Con la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió es un milagro que haya sobrevivido. Blaine fue a verlo todos los días, inclusive se quedaba a dormir. Artie fue a visitarlo en varias ocasiones y le mostro el video que había grabado, Kurt tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de llorar al escuchar las rotas palabras de su novio en el teléfono móvil.

* * *

- Me alegra que aun estes aquí, ángel. No sé lo que hubiera hecho si no hubieras sobrevivido – dijo Blaine mientras caminaban de la mano por los pasillos de la escuela.

- Lo sé, vi tu video – dijo Kurt acariciándole la mejilla a su novio, sin importarle si especulaban de ellos.

- Te amo, ángel – dijo Blaine acercando su rostro al de Kurt.

- Yo también te amo – dijo finalmente cerrando la distancia que había entre ellos.

* * *

**Y? que les parecio? El capi de hoy me dejo en shock y no pude evitar escribir esto. Mañana tengo examen de mate y no eh estudiado nada, si repruebo… valio la pena. **

**Por cierto, para los seguidores de "Entre Dragones y Vikingos" les pido perdón por no actualizar, pero en mi defensa, yo ya tenia escrito el cap en una hoja de mi folder, fui a la biblioteca del cole, volvi a clase y cuando quise seguir escribiendo YA NO ESTABA! Entre en pánico y la busque pero ya no estaba :'( puede que el fin de semana actualice.**

**Nos leemos. Besos.**


End file.
